


过界08

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Relationships: 娜俊, 尾号三, 镯
Kudos: 15





	过界08

*关系混乱  
*TAG只打每章的主CP  
*本质 星俊+尾号三  
*勿上升真人

Chapter.8

黄仁俊回到宿舍楼的时候，罗渽民正坐在他宿舍门口玩手机，看到他回来，立马就站起来抓住了他的手腕。  
罗渽民应该是在门口坐很久了，起身的时候似乎因为突然的脑充血晃了几下身子，吓得黄仁俊赶紧伸手想去扶住对方，可那人却抓着他手腕的手却一副死也不松开的样子。  
只好用没被抓的那只搂着罗渽民的腰了。  
但下一秒就发现这样也不行。  
“渽民啊，你先松松手，我开个门，我们进去说好不好？”  
“不好。”我一松手你不就跑了吗。  
“……”黄仁俊看着挂在自己身上像是受了天大委屈的俊美少年，斟酌了一下，又问：“那渽民帮我拿下钥匙好不好？在我包里。”  
罗渽民看黄仁俊那只本来搂着自己腰的手，背过身去够背包的拉链，有些不满地哼了一声：“仁俊去换个密码锁吧。”  
黄仁俊忍不住被逗笑了：“这是学校宿舍啊渽民。”  
“那就搬过来嘛，跟我一起住。”  
“你跟JENO那个公寓只有两个房间吧？”  
“仁俊可以跟我睡……”这话刚说，就感觉现在被半抱在自己怀里的人抖了一下，虽然很轻微，罗渽民赶紧接着说：“也可以我去跟JENO挤一挤，他那间大。”  
“你就不先问下JENO的意见啊？”还好，对方的声音还是带着笑意的。  
“JENO一定会答应的。”毕竟JENO不会拒绝娜娜的任何要求。  
罗渽民的下巴搁到黄仁俊有些瘦削的肩膀上，还是伸手去拉了对方背包的拉链。  
这样看起来更像是他完全把黄仁俊圈在了怀里。

进屋之后罗渽民也没有松手。  
单人宿舍挺小的，黄仁俊拖着罗渽民走了几步就把人推到床上坐下，因为握着手脱不下来的背包挂在两人握着的手上。  
罗渽民坐在床沿，抬头凝视着站在自己面前的黄仁俊。  
就是这种眼神。  
黄仁俊看着在自己视线下方的人，那张精致到有些不真实的脸微微仰起，托着那双仿佛永远饱含深情的眼睛。  
“渽民……”  
听到这声低唤的人，突然手下发力，把黄仁俊扯了过去。  
于是突然就变成了坐到对方膝盖上的局面。  
“仁俊很在意JENO？”  
“什……什么意思？”  
罗渽民还是伸手抓住了黄仁俊的另一只手，防止对方想要不安地起身：“刚刚也是要先问JENO的意见，JENO的意见那么重要？”  
“那当然啊。”被问的人理所当然的回答道，似乎是感受到手腕被加重的力道，又补充了一个也不知道是否言不由衷的理由：“毕竟是好朋友嘛。”  
“是吗？”提问的人对这个理由却有些不以为然，“那为什么要对朋友撒谎呢？”  
“什么？”  
“为什么要跟JENO撒谎，说我们之间的事是玩笑？”  
“那是因为……”

那是因为觉得JENO会不高兴？那是因为在意JENO的心情？那是因为……喜欢JENO？  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊有些闪烁的眼神，等待着对方的回答。

“……我其实不太记得了那天晚上的事了。”黄仁俊咬着下唇，轻轻地说出这个经过思考之后的回答。  
他认为对他和罗渽民和李帝努之间稳定关系的最保险的回答。  
就当无事发生过，总还能维持之前的关系吧。

但是，生活往往是在不断的出乎意料中继续的。  
但是，他忘了罗渽民是一个异常执着的人。

“仁俊的意思是，要娜娜帮忙回忆一下？”

被吻上的时候黄仁俊处于有点大脑当机的状态。  
“要跟上次一样才能想起来吗？”始作俑者一边轻轻地咬着他的下唇一边说道，“不行，那要是又跟上次一样忘记了，就不好办了。”  
“……”黄仁俊觉得罗渽民有点故意咬着他自己之前咬的地方，隐约的痛感。  
“仁俊不要总咬嘴唇了。”就像是感知到黄仁俊的痛觉一般，罗渽民把轻咬的动作变为了舔舐，“也不要总是看着JENO了，看着娜娜好不好？”  
“渽民……等一下……”  
“不要。”

黄仁俊实在分辨不出自己现在的心情和感觉。  
跟前几天带着高昂醉意的兴奋不同，他现在是有理智的。  
理智告诉他应该推开这个正在跟他接吻的人，但是他一对上罗渽民清澈到见底，又诱惑到极致的眼睛，就觉得使不出力气。  
那是一种带着无尽温柔，诉说着真意和与期盼的眼神。  
等回过神来时，他已经和罗渽民交换了位置，被对方推到在自己床上。

居高临下的罗渽民给人一个更加诱惑而危险的感觉。  
黄仁俊下意识想要跑，却被按着肩旁躺了回去。  
罗渽民有些不高兴地把手移到对方腰上：“仁俊为什么总想从我身边跑走？之前和我说话也总是不看我，是娜娜不好看吗？”  
“不是……”不如说是太好看了。  
“那为什么不看着娜娜呢？只看着娜娜好不好？”罗渽民用他低沉而略带沙哑的嗓音，说着粘腻而蛊惑的咒语，手指也顺着黄仁俊的衬衫下摆，探入到对方更加秘密的领地。  
“娜娜……”  
这声更像是呻|吟的呼唤，让罗渽民想到那天喝醉的人，也是这样有些迷惑地叫着自己的昵称，只是相比起上次带着醉意的软糯，现在对方的声音更加湿润。  
他忍不住低头咬了一口黄仁俊微微滑动的喉结，不期然引来了几声更加甜腻的鼻音。

好细。  
这样精致的颈项因为呻|吟而自然后仰的线条，令罗渽民忍不住想要加重咬噬的力度。  
“娜……娜……”  
结果当然时对方连正常发音都会变得困难。  
但是这样微蹙的眉心和带着些微痛苦的表情也会让人觉得不能自已。  
从掌心传来的来自对方侧腹的触感，像是有致瘾性一般，黄仁俊逐渐升高的体温也能清晰的感受到。  
罗渽民觉得身下的人不知什么原因又开始轻微挣扎，索性将自己的膝盖插入对方腿间，抵到那个脆弱的地方。

什么嘛，这不是很兴奋吗。

认知到这点的罗渽民，觉得自己也更加兴奋起来，他忍不住仰起了嘴角，凑到黄仁俊的耳边，低声道：“仁俊啊，喜欢娜娜吗？”  
黄仁俊听到这声仿佛塞壬一般的诱惑，简直想哭出声来——更何况这只塞壬还恶劣地用膝盖摩擦着自己早就难以自持的脆弱。  
“唔……”只能发出像小兽一样的低吟。  
美丽而恶劣的海妖却并不打算放过他：“仁俊啊？喜欢娜娜这样对你吗？”  
“唔……喜……喜欢……”  
“那以后，也只喜欢娜娜好不好？”  
“……”好……不知为何就想要这么回答，却又因为抑制不住的泪腺崩坏有些呼吸困难。  
罗渽民咬了咬对方的耳垂，然后顺着侧脸舔去带着盐份的液体，吻上那人因为想要止住眼泪而闭上的眼睛：“回答娜娜呀……”  
“唔……”黄仁俊感受着罗渽民带来的快感，正想应声，却被来自背部的突然的震动吓了一跳。

是黄仁俊不知道什么时候滑倒床上的手机。  
这时突然想起的铃声，实在时过于不合时宜了。  
罗渽民从伸手从黄仁俊背后把手机摸出来就直接按了挂断键。  
虽然只有大约一秒钟，他还是看清了李帝努这个三个字。  
不等他把手机丢到一边，铃声再次响起，这下黄仁俊也看清了来电的人，猛地睁大了眼睛，从罗渽民手里把手机拿了回去。

“啧。”

tbc.

*一辆发动失败的小破车  
娜：啧

看文愉快！


End file.
